Crack Fragment Suture
by FallAway
Summary: AU. Lilly knows, and Lilly just loves it. She thinks it’s fabulous. Veronica, on the other hand, thinks it’s more than a little redundant. LV oneshot.


Summary: AU. Lilly knows, and Lilly just loves it. She thinks it's fabulous. Veronica, on the other hand, thinks it's more than a little redundant. LV oneshot.

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: Random fic! Best kind ever, don't you think? Hee. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. ;)

--

Her gag reflex almost twists itself into a frenzy as the alcohol burns its way down her throat. She sputters and coughs quietly, newly-manicured fingernails clenching in the pillow at her side. Her best friend giggles above her and pouts playfully as she pulls the glass back and waits for the choking to come to a stop.

"Would you like a sippy cup, Ronica?"

"Shut up," she rolls her eyes and snaps the shot glass out of Lilly's hand, flinging it back and ignoring the small fire that ignites on her tongue as she swallows. The cough that bubbles up her throat manages to contain itself in her mouth and she shoves the shot glass into Lilly's hand again.

"There's my girl," Lilly smiles and kisses her on the cheek as she settles back into her position on the floor. Veronica blushes slightly and swallows, hard, to ensure that she won't cough again.

"Won't Celeste notice that you're drinking the good vodka?"

"Oh, _please_, Ronica," Lilly flicks her hair back and shakes her head impatiently. "She doesn't drink vodka. She says it's too hard on her 'image,'" she makes air quotes around the last word and grins cheekily. Veronica nods a little.

Pulling at the carpeting she is sitting on, she glances down at the movement of her fingers and nods again. "Oh," she smiles and looks up at her best friend. "Okay."

"And if she _did_, she would probably be much more fun," Logan chimes in. Veronica turns her attention to the door way and smiles when she sees him. Wandering further into the living room, he gestures toward the liquor cabinet absently. He gives her a pointed glance, "I have this inkling that the ice bitch would be much cooler if she were a drunk."

"You know, not everyone is a giggling alcoholic like you," Lilly teases. He stares at her for a moment and then shrugs as he looks back at Veronica.

"Well that's because no one else can make it look so good," he winks.

She blushes and reaches for the shot glass again.

--

He twists his fingers into her hair and she resists the urge to gasp when he finally kisses her. Her boyfriend is outside the door. His girlfriend, her best friend, is leaning against it with a timer.

"I wanna hear you moan, Veronica!"

She blushes in the dark of the closet and Logan laughs against her mouth as he kisses her again. Pressing her hands against his chest, she pushes him away from her and backs up until she hits the opposite wall with a clunk.

"Hey!" Lilly bangs on the door in irritation. "If there's going to be violence, make sure it's not involving my clothes!"

"Oh my God," Veronica laughs, because suddenly the situation is hysterical, and Logan finds her hands in the small space between them. He pulls her closer and she smiles, a little, when he kisses her again.

Humming, he pulls away from her and rests his forehead against hers. Moist, hot air stirs between their mouths and she impatiently angles her mouth up to meet his. Something soft brushes against the seam of her lips and she really does gasp this time.

When his tongue tangles with hers she tunes out her best friend's voice screaming "Time's up!" and brushes her fingers against his cheek.

--

The tiny white pill feels heavy in her palm and she feels herself tearing up as she stares at it. Lilly rests a comforting hand on her forearm and she shakes her head suddenly, handing the pill back to her best friend and crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"I don't want it," she says quietly. Lilly rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Ronica! It's _fun_, I promise," she coaxes. Veronica bites her lip and stares stubbornly at the sand. "Here," Lilly holds up a duplicate pill and raises an eyebrow before swallowing it dry. She smiles brightly and shrugs her shoulders. "See? No big deal."

"Leave it alone, Lil," Logan speaks up. Veronica looks up at him and he sends her a soft smile. Lilly huffs and throws her arms up in the air.

"Fine! Be a wimp, I don't care," she shakes her head and grabs Duncan's hand. "Come on, little brother, you have to call Mommy dearest and convince her I'm behaving."

As the Kane siblings wander off she lets out a shaky breath and tightens her arms around herself. Salt coats her feet for a moment, then retreats as the wave swells and sinks against the shore. Logan wraps an arm around her shoulders and presses a comforting kiss against her temple. Shivers ricochet through her system and she digs her toes into the sand to regain her bearings.

"You cold?" he murmurs.

"A little," she nods and hastily wipes at her eyes before unnecessary tears can fall. He sighs and pulls away from her, only to replace the lost warmth of his body with the artificial warmth of his hoodie a moment later. Veronica stares up at him appreciatively.

He sighs and shakes his head, bouncing on his heels a little. "You don't have to listen to her, you know."

"I know," she nods.

"Good," Logan agrees, shooting her a smirk. "I don't think this world can handle more than one Lilly."

"There never _could_ be another Lilly," she giggles. "Don't you know better than to suggest such impossibilities?"

"Ah, but what, truly, is impossible?"

Veronica shrugs and starts to back away from him, a small smile on her face. "You?" He glares playfully at her and takes one step, two, three toward her. She shrieks and spins on her heel as she sprints away from him. Logan laughs as he chases after her, and he latches his arms around her waist and sweeps her into his arms as they both stumble into the water.

She surfaces, sputtering, and proceeds to splash him with as much force as her tiny frame can muster. Her eyes catch site of Lilly as she and Duncan wander back down the sand toward them, and she barely registers the mellow glow of jealousy in her best friend's eyes before Logan pushes her under the water again.

--

She plucks the cigarette out of a random guy's hand and rolls her eyes at him. Lilly dabs the cigarette out in the glass sitting beside her, unknowingly wasting the fresh glass of alcohol Logan has just given her. He rolls his eyes and sits down next to Veronica, sending her a small smile as a slew of other people arrange themselves to complete the small circle on the floor.

"Isn't this a little, I don't know, immature?" Duncan questions. Lilly grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"We're only young once, _Donut_, we might as well enjoy it," she retorts. He rolls his eyes and holds his hands up in surrender. Lilly turns her attention to Veronica as Madison Sinclair grudgingly sits down next to Dick, closing the last gap in the group as the DJ in the corner changes the song.

Logan leans toward Veronica and ducks his head down until his mouth is level with her ear. "If Madison ends up having to kiss Dick the apocalypse is going to come," he murmurs. She tenses for a moment and then relaxes, nodding her head as her blue eyes lock onto his brown in the haze of the party.

"Well then we better hurry up and pray," she smiles at him. Lilly clears her throat and Veronica jerks her attention toward the bottle that is lying in the center of the circle, very clearly pointing at her. Her eyes widen and she looks up at Lilly in confusion.

"Come here, Ronica," Lilly laughs. "Rules are you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on," she shrugs and crawls across the circle until she's nearly in Veronica's lap. Their mouths meet a moment later and various guys let out sounds of appreciation from around the circle – the room – as Veronica lets her eyes flutter shut and kisses her best friend back.

Then the kiss is over and Lilly gestures toward the bottle invitingly. She shoots an imperceptible glance toward Logan and Veronica is vaguely annoyed by the gesture. Rocking forward until she is propped on her knees, she self-consciously tugs her skirt down her thighs and spins the bottle with the other hand.

Her ass settles back onto the carpet as the bottle finally stops spinning and lands on the boy sitting next to her. She flushes and turns her head, smiling shyly. Logan smirks softly and leans toward her, tangling his hand in her hair as his lips meld to hers.

Veronica feels her heartbeat quicken and she raises her hand to his wrist, gripping it loosely as he depends the kiss. Her best friend clears her throat from a few feet away and Logan smiles against her mouth. She makes a sound in the back of her throat that she can't recall having ever made before.

"Hey," he whispers when they part. His voice is low, intimate, and she tries hard to catch her breath while his thumb strokes across her cheek.

--

A door slams; the walls vibrate from the impact. Moments later Logan walks into the living room with a defeated expression. Veronica frowns and Duncan rolls his eyes as he turns his attention back to the video game that is playing across the big screen.

"My sister being a bitch again?"

"When isn't she?"

Logan slumps down on the couch next to his best friend and scoops up the controller that's lying on the floor in front of him. Veronica scoots over a little so that he has more room, and he turns his attention away from the screen to smirk at her.

"I don't bite," he raises an eyebrow.

Raising one in turn, "That's not what Lilly tells me."

"Ah, Veronica!" Duncan scrunches up his nose in distaste. "I don't need to hear this."

Logan continues to stare at her and she holds his gaze, ignoring the blush that's quickly rising to her cheeks. He doesn't look away until her boyfriend punches him in the shoulder and she lets out a breath as he slaps Duncan's fist away.

She shrieks when Logan slips his arm under her calves and deposits her feet on his lap.

"You may be tiny, but the fetal position is so overrated," he teases.

"Then why were you in it last time I kicked your ass at this game?" Duncan questions. Logan cuffs him on the back of the head without taking his concentration away from the screen. Duncan protests loudly and Veronica giggles as she sinks further into the couch cushions, stretching her legs out across Logan's lap.

--

Such a typical sequence of events: girl meets boy, girl finds out girl's best friend is in love with boy, girl's best friend and boy date on and off, on and off, boy and girl get thrown together too many times for comfort, girl falls for boy.

Lilly falls back on the mattress with a dramatic sigh and shakes her head as she continues to regale Veronica with the basic plot of the story. Veronica crosses her arms in front of her chest defiantly, annoyed and pissed that Lilly is making this into something that it's _not_.

"Oh, come _on_, Veronica, you're practically catatonic after you're with him anymore," Lilly shakes her head. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say my brother just isn't doing it for you anymore," she winks dramatically.

"Stop it, Lilly."

"What? I think it's _awesome_," she grins. "Maybe you can distract the poor puppy from following me around all the time."

Veronica furrows her brow and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Lilly, Logan loves you."

"You make it sound so _final_," she pouts. "Don't you ever just get _bored_ watching him try and win me over? Like he hasn't already," she rolls her eyes dramatically.

Her fists clench in her skirt and her best friend giggles against a pillow. There is a framed photo of the four of them from Veronica's fifteenth birthday party, Duncan's arm around her shoulder and Logan's around Lilly's. It makes her sort of sick to look at, now, and she wishes that she didn't feel anything when she looks at Logan's smile.

But she does; of _course_ she does.

Lilly knows, and Lilly just loves it. She thinks it's fabulous. Veronica, on the other hand, thinks it's more than a little redundant.

--

Sweet sixteen. She doesn't feel any older, though technically she is, and she sighs as she flicks her wrist to open her locker. A bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear sit on top of her text books and she bites her lip with a smile as she reads the card on the roses.

Duncan loves her. Veronica _knows_ that and she can't hear it enough, but reading the words in his familiar handwriting doesn't excite her like it used to. She frowns and picks up the envelope that the bear is holding in its fluffy brown arms.

_Happy birthday, Ronnie._

_Logan_

She stares at the card for a solid five minutes, uncomfortable with the emotions that are sparking through her body. As she reads the words again she hears a familiar voice call to her from down the hall and she takes a deep breath.

Lilly saunters up next to her and leans against the lockers with a sigh. "I can't _believe_ your parents won't let me take you out to celebrate," she shakes her head. "It's simply unjust!"

Folding the card at its crease, she shoves it into her binder and shuts her locker as she smiles at her best friend. "Oh, I know," she shakes her head. "But we can hang out this weekend and celebrate."

"And I'm not tied down to any plans! Shopping, concert, girls' night? Whaddya say?" Lilly grins and Veronica clenches her books tightly against her chest, forces a smile.

"Great."

--

Duncan rolls his eyes and flops back on the couch with a resigned sigh. She perches on the opposite couch, still wary of the fact that they are not on good terms. He frowns at her actions and she brushes her hair behind her ear, blatantly ignoring him.

"Now, we all know the rules of the game," Lilly comments.

"Because you've told them to us ten times this evening," Logan retorts. He sits next to Veronica and she relaxes a little. A barrier separating her from Duncan is a good thing right now.

"Not my fault Donut can't ever remember how to play!"

"Okay," Veronica rolls her eyes and adjusts her position, tugging her skirt down her thighs. She feels her pulse quicken when Logan's eyes divert themselves to the movement and she quickly shakes it off. "Are we going to start or what?"

Lilly sighs dramatically and sits down in an armchair. "Fine. Ronica, truth or dare?"

"What? Not fair; this is my party, I shouldn't have to go first," she protests. Logan snickers and Duncan frowns again.

"Oh well, just pick one," Lilly raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side. Veronica notices the gleam in her best friend's eyes and it makes her incredibly nervous. Considering her options, she clenches her eyes shut and chooses the former. Lilly giggles wickedly and Veronica opens her eyes hesitantly.

Logan scoffs, "Boring."

"Who," Lilly swirls her glass around and smiles cheekily. "Who, in this room, would you like to kiss right now?"

Veronica flushes to the tips of her toes and refuses to answer. Duncan sets his jaw and she bites her lip guiltily, doing her best to ignore Lilly's jabs about playing fair.

--

She shoves him into the pool and turns on her heal angrily. With a sharp inhale she starts walking back toward the mansion, weaving between groups of people as she walks around the pool and pushes her way through the sliding glass door.

Lilly sees her tears and frowns. "Veronica! Come here!"

Ignoring the request, she pushes her way through more crowds until she finds who she is looking for. Logan glances up from his conversation with Casey and frowns when he sees the mascara streaks on her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," he wipes her tears away and shakes his head. "What's with this?"

She grabs his hand and pulls him into the nearest empty room, the clarity of her hyperventilation coming into focus as she sits down on the guest bed and fights to stop crying. He sighs and kneels in front of her.

"Ronnie," he whispers, ducking his head to catch her eyes. Veronica lets out a harsh breath and hastily wipes away her tears.

"We broke up," she shakes her head. "Lilly's been torturing me and she told Duncan and…"

"Told Duncan what?"

Her breath hitches and suddenly the room is too quiet for her liking. Logan draws her hands into his and she meets his eyes for the first time that night.

"That I'm not in love with him anymore," she whispers.

"What? Then who-" he cuts himself off and his eyes widen. "Oh."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't – I should go, this was stupid," she sniffles and pushes away from him as she stands and nearly runs for the door. She stops, suddenly, when he puts his hand on her shoulder, and she gasps when he turns her around and presses her against the wall.

It's familiar, the feeling of his lips on hers. That doesn't stop her from sighing against his mouth or nervously tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her mouth opens and his tongue tangles with hers almost immediately, making her gasp at the warm and calming taste of him.

"Hey," he whispers when they part. The intimate tone of his voice makes her shiver with recognition. She's heard that tone before. Veronica smiles a little and lets him kiss her again before returning the statement.

And it's okay.

She thinks.


End file.
